La lettre de Newt
by niblows
Summary: OS NEWTMAS / La lettre de Newt entre ses mains, Thomas se souvient.


_SPOILER! LE REMEDE MORTEL (film). Vous êtes prévenu(e)s._

* * *

 **LE REFUGE, 12:58 :  
** _._  
 _._

 _ **Cher Thomas,**_

Les mains de Thomas, grandes et abîmées – telles que Newt les avait aimées – tremblaient. On entendait au loin le doux son des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage. Quelque part près des baraquements, une cacophonie s'élevait dans les airs : une douce mélodie jouée à la guitare et quelques chants, mêlés parfois à des rires.

Isolé sous un arbre dans un renfoncement de rochers, Thomas s'était assis. Ses yeux, en amande et de couleur noisette, se remplirent de larmes en seulement quelques secondes. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de lire cette fichue lettre. Malgré tout, il reporta son attention sur les lettres baton écrites avec soin sur le papier jauni. Pour Thomas, cela s'apparentait à une torture. Il avait l'impression, à l'intérieur, qu'une main tentait de lui arracher le coeur et le pressait entre ses doigts. La main de Newt, peut-être ? Métaphoriquement.

 _ **C'est la première lettre que je me souviens écrire.  
** **Évidemment je ne sais pas si j'en ai écrites d'autres avant le Labyrinthe,  
** **mais même si ce n'est peut-être pas la première, celle-ci sera certainement la dernière.**_

Le coeur de Thomas explosa dans sa poitrine. Newt lui manquait. Ses sourires lui manquaient. Son odeur lui manquait. Il se languissait aussi des câlins qu'ils échangeaient et des regards en coin qui trahissaient leurs sentiments, sans pour autant ne jamais les avoir assumés. Newt manquait à Thomas, et ça faisait mal.

 ** _Je veux que tu saches que je n'ai pas peur de mourir, ou même d'oublier._  
 _Ce qui me fait peur, c'est de me perdre moi-même à cause du virus._**

Thomas ferma les yeux. Newt ne méritait en rien ce qui lui était arrivé. Le ventre de Thomas se fit soudainement douloureux : imaginer Newt écrire ces mots, penché sur le papier, ses yeux couleur café et ses cheveux blonds tombant sur son visage, lui tordait l'estomac. Newt n'avait pas eu peur. La mort ne l'avait jamais effrayé.

Le souvenir de Newt, allongé à ses pieds – mort – dans une ville en proie aux flammes lui repassa devant les yeux. Il y pensait chaque jour, à chaque seconde de la journée et même de la nuit. Il s'en voulait et se souviendrait toujours du regard que Newt lui avait lancé. Vide. " _Tue-moi_ ". À cet instant là, il ne semblait plus humain mais, pourtant, avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il lui demandait de faire. Thomas se souvint alors des frissons sur sa peau, tandis qu'il se tenait face à lui. Newt était malade, définitivement perdu – il l'avait compris mais avait refusé de se l'avouer – mais pourtant, l'envie de l'emporter loin dans ses bras lui avait tiraillé le ventre, tout comme l'envie de l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser partir, à l'abandonner. Newt était sa force et le resterait toujours.

 _ **Toutes les nuits je me répète leurs noms : Alby, Winston, Chuck.  
** **Et je les répète encore et encore, comme une prière.**_

Les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, la surface de l'océan brillant sous le soleil puissant de midi, Thomas aussi pensa à eux.

Il se souvint d'Alby, qui avait été le premier à l'accueillir au bloc mais qui, aussi, avait été le premier à les quitter.

Il se souvint aussi de Winston, le maton des Trancheurs : Thomas ressentait encore en lui la vibration du coup de feu, lorsque ce dernier s'était tiré une balle. Comme Newt, Winston avait été courageux et avait préféré en finir plutôt qu'être le pantin de la Braise. Thomas admirait son courage.

Et puis, sentant la nausée lui nouer la gorge, il se souvint de Chuck. C'était un petit garçon, bien plus jeune qu'eux. Thomas revoyait encore de ses joues potelées, tout comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs, et sa masse de cheveux frisés. Chuck était mort pour lui et il ne l'oublierait jamais. La sculpture de bois que le petit blocard lui avait un jour donnée, dans l'espoir de la remettre à ses parents, reposait sur sa table de chevet. Elle lui rappelait tous les soirs, au moment du coucher, à quel point Chuck avait été courageux.

Le coeur en miettes, Thomas reprit sa lecture.

 _ **Et je me remémore aussi, juste des petites choses, comme le soleil au dessus du Bloc juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière les murs, ou encore le goût du ragoût de Frypan.  
Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ces trucs là me manqueraient tant. **_

Thomas esquissa un sourire. Une larme roula sur sa lèvre. Le Bloc, bien qu'il les avait tous retenus prisonniers, était un endroit agréable. La communauté que les blocards avaient créée leur permettait de vivre en parfaite harmonie, dans un environnement sain.

Thomas se rappela du ragoût de Frypan, bon mais rudimentaire à cause du manque d'ingrédients : il y avait goûté dès son premier. En fait, le ragoût constituait le repas de base d'un blocard en bonne santé.

Le souvenir de ce soleil dont parlait Newt dans sa lettre lui réchauffa le coeur. Un moment en particulier lui revint en mémoire et, à nouveau, le manque de Newt lui retourna le cerveau : c'était un soir, au Bloc. Une soirée normale en apparence mais qui avait changé bien des choses dans leurs coeurs. Blottis l'un contre l'autre à l'abris des regards, ils avaient discuté. Thomas se souvint de la chaleur agréable du soleil couchant sur sa peau tandis que, assis contre le mur, il tenait tendrement Newt entre ses bras. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi agréable et rassurant que la présence de Newt contre lui, son dos fin contre son torse si musclé.

Son coeur se serra au souvenir de cette douce proximité entre eux. Thomas avait rêvé d'un monde meilleur dans lequel ils aurait révélé ses sentiments au blond. Tout ce rêve, ce fantasme, s'était écroulé lorsque Newt avait rendu son dernier souffle, juste là dans ses bras.

 _ **Et je me souviens de toi.**_

Thomas aussi se souvint de Newt. La première fois qu'il l'avait réellement vu, rencontré, il était en compagnie d'Alby. Il revoyait encore dans son esprit le débardeur crasseux qu'il portait, ses cheveux sales en pétard sur sa tête et l'air malin sur son visage. Il le revoyait aussi s'éloigner en boitillant, charismatique malgré son corps frêle qui semblait si faible mais si fort à la fois. Newt l'avait impressionné dès les premiers instants, voire plus qu'Alby qui pourtant représentait l'autorité.

 _ **Je me souviens de la première fois où tu es arrivé, dans la Boite.  
Un petit tocard effrayé qui ne se souvenait même pas de son prénom.**_

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il secoua sa tête lentement de gauche à droite, mimant un " non ". Newt, même absent, lui retournait toujours autant le coeur avec ses paroles. Il se moquait de lui, gentiment et tendrement, et Thomas ne pouvait que sourire.

Le souvenir de son arrivée au Bloc était flou. L'anestésie que le WICKED lui avait administrée lui avait brouillé l'esprit pendant des heures, même après son réveil. Il ne se souvenait pas clairement de ses premiers moments avec les blocards. En revanche, il se rappelait très bien des sueurs froides dans son dos et de cette horrible sensation d'étouffement, de panique, alors que la Boite montait toujours plus haut dans l'obscurité et dans un bruit de ferraille entêtant. Il frissonna, assis là sur la plage : son arrivée au Bloc avait été le début de la fin pour WICKED.

 _ **Mais dès l'instant où tu as couru dans le Labyrinthe, j'ai su que je te suivrais n'importe où.  
** **Et je l'ai fait.**_

Son sourire s'effaça. Son coeur explosa. Il ne respira plus pendant quelques secondes. Comment de simples mots pouvaient-ils le mettre dans un état pareil ? Encore une fois, le manque de Newt s'imisca dans chaque cellule de son corps. À cet instant précis, Thomas aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le revoir, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

Les mots de Newt sonnaient comme une évidence. Cette évidence qui avait frappé Thomas lors de cette première soirée où, seuls au coin du feu, Newt avait répondu à ses questions. Comme si le WICKED avait à l'avance programmé une idylle entre eux. L'électrochoc qu'avait ressenti Thomas – ainsi que Newt – à ce moment là avait ébranlé son coeur.

Newt avait toujours été là. Dans les moments de doute, dans les moments de déni, Newt lui avait toujours fait confiance. Une confiance aveugle. Il l'avait suivi dans leur évasion du Labyrinthe. Il l'avait suivi dans la Terre Brûlée. Il l'avait suivi dans sa révolte contre WICKED et Ava Paige. Il l'avait suivi malgré les risques. Newt avait été là, fidèle, jusqu'à la fin.

 _ **Nous l'avons tous fait. Et si je devais le refaire je le referais, et je ne changerais rien.  
**_ ** _Ce que j'espère, c'est que tu te diras la même chose quand, dans quelques années, tu regarderas en arrière._**

Thomas baissa ses mains entre ses jambes et inspira un bon coup, profondément. Il regarda l'horizon, les mouettes volant à la surface de l'eau en lançant parfois leur cri strident. Il se posa la question. S'il devait recommencer, changerait-il quelque chose ? Même si cela allait à l'encontre du souhait de Newt, la réponse était oui. Il changerait bien des choses, s'il pouvait faire machine arrière et tout recommencer. Il sauverait ses amis. Il sauverait Chuck, Winston, Alby. Et tous les autres. Il écouterait Teresa, le temps de quelques heures, pour obtenir ce fichu remède plus tôt et sauver Newt.

Alors oui, s'il le pouvait, il changerait les choses. Mais il le referait, ça, c'était certain. Il ne pouvait imaginer un monde dans lequel le WICKED aurait gagné.

 ** _Le futur est entre tes mains maintenant Tommy et je sais que tu feras ce qui est juste. Tu l'as toujours fait._ **

Newt avait raison. Maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient au Refuge, le futur semblait beaucoup plus intéressant, soudainement à portée de main. Des dizaines d'adolescents coulaient des jours paisibles dans un endroit paradisiaque, éloigné du reste du monde. Si Thomas ne se savait pas réveillé, il aurait certainement crû à un rêve. Cet endroit vibrait de bonnes ondes.

Malgré lui, il s'était retrouvé leader de tout ça. Les jeunes venaient le voir lorsqu'ils avaient des questions à poser. C'était lui, même plus que Vince, qui décidait des règles établies sur le camp. Alors oui, il devait gérer au mieux toute cette petite communauté, suivre son instinct pour veiller au bon déroulement des choses. Son but premier avait été de sauver ses amis, les protéger, et il le ferait encore.

 ** _Prends soin des autres pour moi et prends soin de toi._ **

Un sourire étira ses lèvres gercées. Même absent – bien qu'il ait écrit ces mots de son vivant – Newt continuait de penser à eux. À lui. Cela réchauffa le coeur de Thomas qui, une larme roulant sur sa joue, reporta son attention sur la lettre.

 _ **Tu mérites d'être heureux.**_

Thomas se leva. Ses pieds nus, il avança dans le sable. Il ne portait qu'un short miteux et un débardeur blanc. Il apprécia un instant l'eau de l'océan qui venait caresser ses orteils, les vagues s'écrasant partout autour de lui sur la plage. Soudain, il se sentit en colère.

Il méritait d'être heureux. Mais comment pourrait-il l'être ? Newt n'était plus là. La personne dont il était amoureux – clairement – était morte devant ses yeux. Il l'avait tué. Comment dans un monde pareil pourrait-il être heureux ? Il renifla.

 _ **Merci d'avoir été mon ami.**_

Il relut encore et encore ces quelques mots. Il se maudissait. Si seulement Newt avait su. Si seulement il avait eu le temps de lui dire que ses sentiments étaient bien plus qu'amicaux. Si seulement...

Thomas ferma les yeux, fort, pour retenir ses sanglots. Les mains tremblantes, à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots, il lut les derniers mots de son amour.

 _ **Au revoir, mec.  
** **\- Newt.**_

" _Si tu savais, Newt..._ " Dans son esprit, Thomas répéta ces mots comme une prière.

Mais Newt savait : Thomas l'aimait. _Ils_ s'aimaient.

.

* * *

 _Encore une fois, à défaut du livre dont ma lecture remonte à loin, le film m'a inspirée._  
 _J'ai essayé de traduire la lettre de Newt du mieux que j'ai pu en des termes qui me semblaient les plus adaptés._  
 _Pardonnez-moi si c'est mal traduit (si vous connaissez l'originale)._  
 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._  
 _Review ?_  
 _xoxo_


End file.
